Roland Lancaster
Roland Lancaster (A.K.A "Dracula") is the name of the second son of Richard Lancaster. 'Biography' Early Life Roland was born as the second son to Richard Lancaster and as the younger brother of Stephen. Growing up, Roland was one who raised to know the concepts of responsibility where as Stephen cared for no such thing. Despite this though, Adulthood As he got older, Roland was more mature and responsible than his older brother. He also had become a craftsman in his own time of various devices and even arts. Richard thought of Roland highly, which made his brother very jealous. One day however, Roland and Stephen were called into their father's study where Roland was informed of his arranged marriage to his friend's daughter Natalie. Stephen's jealousy became even worse when such news came and Roland feared for Natalie's safety if she came. Richard assured his son that Stephen will not be entitled to her in anyway. The next morning, Natalie arrived at Lancaster Manor where Roland had introduced himself formally and presented her with a gift he crafted himself for her birthday. Roland, assured by the fact Stephen will have no right to her, brought her into his home where they were together for a while before he brought her to her own room. That night however, when Stephen visited her, his older brother tried raping Roland's fiancé only to be held at the point of Roland's new Lightsaber. Roland threatened to kill Stephen, however his older brother left the room and Roland tended to his fiancé's needs. Having reported the incident to his father, their wedding was immediate and held at the chapel in the mansion itself. Within that same year, Roland and Natalie had conceived their first child named Curt. The 4 Year War & Aftermath When duty called, Roland led his army into battle where he had slaughtered his enemies for 4 years and proved himself victorious. Victorious, Roland had returned home after 4 years to be greeted by his 4 year old son and his wife who were so happy to see him alive. She gave him a drink, however little did he know that it was laced with poison. Roland somehow had a natural immunity to the toxin, however when Natalie drank it, she became dizzy and had uncontrollable movements, causing her to fall out the window and on the rocks below. Horrified at the event, Roland and Curt went to Natalie's aid before she died in his arms. Bringing her body in, Roland's rage and lust for vengeance had caused him to shed his mortal shelrl and become a Vampire. Realizing his brother was to blame for his death, Roland chased him into the chapel where despite Stephen's attempts to stop him, Roland drained his body dry, killing him in the process. Reunion Having lost his wife to the drugs of Stephen, Roland believed it was his fault Natalie had died, however she came to visit him in spirit. She explained that Roland's friend Richard Lars would be able to resurrect her. With that, Roland headed to Richard's and he resurrected her with Roland's blood. Happy now that Natalie was back and that the baby was still alive, Roland spent every bit of time with her. Later on, she gave birth to their baby Carrie and later the twins Hayden and Padmé. Sibling Rivalry Several years later, Roland remained king. It was then however that his throne was threatened when the Lancaster Manor was attacked by his resurrected brother Stephen and a whole battalion of Stormtroopers. Visit from Kit 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Transcendent Vampire Physiology:' Roland's powers characterize him as a vampire god. This means that he is the first of any vampire in existence. **'Immortality:' Being a Vampire, Roland has the power to live forever and retains his physical appearance beyond his chronological age. He is also immune to all known ailments, poisons and even narcotics. **'Daywalking:' Despite having become a vampire, Roland's powers enable him to walk within the daylight without any trouble or loss of power. **'Invulnerability:' Roland's durability has also enhanced to the point where the weaknesses of traditional vampires are ineffective against him. He also has the ability to survive things falling on him and walk away without a scratch. **'Superhuman Strength:' Roland's strength enables him to lift tons over his head with great ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Roland's speed enables him to run, fly and even move at unnatural speeds, speeds too fast for humans to see. **'Superhuman Senses:' Roland's natural senses enable him to see in the dark naturally as well as hear, feel, see, smell and even taste his prey from locations far from where he is located. **'Superhuman Healing:' Roland's healing factor has become one that enables him to heal from any form of injury as well as well as regenerate lost limbs and digits. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Roland's stamina was already strong when he was human, when he became a vampire however it enabled him to remain in a fight far longer than any other. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Roland's reflexes make him able to move in ways many wish they could. He is known to have the power to engage entire armies with the use of his reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks and fight without coming to harm. **'Flight:' Roland has the power to defy the laws of gravity with great ease. ***'Adhesion:' Roland's flying powers enable him to scale on walls and ceilings with ease. **'Telekinesis:' Roland also possesses the ability to move and manipulate objects with his mind. This is one of his strongest powers due to him having advanced telekinetic powers that evolved quickly with the change from human into vampire. Abilities *'Leadership:' During the 4 Year War, Roland had shown to have been a bold and courageous leader. He was taught to never retreat or surrender. *'Tactician:' His leadership became the stuff of legends, but Roland's skilled prowess as a master tactician also showed his cunning as a great warrior. His strategies became so masterful, not even the enemy opposing him could think so carefully. *'Swordsmanship:' At a young age, Roland was trained with the use of regular swords by his father and many great warriors living at the time. Since then, Roland's swordsmanship has become superb. 'Weapons & Equipment' *'Lightsaber:' Roland's weapon of choice was one of his own design. During his time growing up, Roland had constructed the first lightsaber in existence which he used to threaten his brother Stephen if he had raped Natalie. Since then. this weapon has served him through the 4 year war, making him seemingly a god to his enemies. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Married